


game over

by lavenderlotion



Series: Keenker Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Harls, seriously, let me up,” Peter begged, far past the point of embarrassment and falling headlong straight intodesperate.





	game over

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. Ass Worship | Begging | Medical play | **Watersports**

“Harls, seriously, let me up,” Peter begged, far past the point of embarrassment and falling headlong straight into  _ desperate _ . His bladder was  _ aching, _ physically sore from how much pressure he was exerting trying to keep himself from peeing. He wiggled, trying to get into a position spread out over Harley’s lap where the pressure wasn’t quite as strong, but he gave up with a pitiful whine when nothing worked. 

“C’mon, Pete, that wasn’t what we agreed upon,” Harley said sweetly, his nose brushing over the short hairs along Peter’s nape as his hands ran up and down his sides. Usually, such contact would make his heart flutter happily, but now all it did was make him tense up even further. His skin felt like it was on fire and every little bit on contact burned in a way that made him gasp.

It was too much. Everything was too much. “Harley,” he said again, gasping as the tiniest, tiniest bit of urine dribbled out. He felt it against his boxers, felt it slide down and brush over his perineum, and he shivered.  _ Fuck,  _ he wasn’t going to be able to keep holding it. He wasn’t going to last, he, he—

Harley pressed a hand firmly against his bladder and that was it, game over, Peter was peeing, biting into his bottom lip to keep in an embarrassing whine as it felt like he was exploding. He couldn’t stop, couldn’t even ebb the flow as it rushed out of him, darkening his boxers and then spilling over. Peter watched, horrified, as his pee dripped down his thighs and began to soak into Harley’s pants. 

“Oh my god,” Peter said, heart racing. His embarrassment didn’t do anything to deter his arousal and hit bit into his bottom lip as his body throbbed with want. 

“ _ Fuck, Pete,”  _ Harley swore into his neck. Peter barely heard him, too focused on how good it felt to  _ finally  _ let it go, not even noticing his boyfriend’s fingers slipping into his briefs until Harley was slipping long digits between his folds and pressing against his centre, fingers not pressing  _ in _ but still  _ there. _

Peter moaned, scrambling for purchase and digging his nails into Harley’s forearm as his legs widened, completely overwhelmed as Harley pressed into his body and spread him open on his fingers as he pressed harder into his belly and increased the pressure on his bladder. He moaned again, the noise tearing itself from his throat as he threw his head back as heat flooded his body and arousal made him breathless. 

Both of them were soaked, Peter peeing and peeing as his body emptied itself over them. Peter’s boxers dripping wet, Harley’s jeans no better. His boyfriend was rutting against his ass, small, desperate twitches of his hips as he worried the skin of Peter’s neck with his teeth and fucked his fingers even deeper into Peter’s body. A twitch of his thumb and Peter was coming, his entire body tensing up as pleasure wracked through him almost painfully, riding it wave for wave. 

Peter rolled his hips through it, pressing into Harley’s fingers and then grinding back onto where he was so hard until it was too much and he was shaking. His boyfriend came with a grunt bitten into Peter’s neck, his other arm wrapped around Peter’s waist and hugging them close together, absolutely no space between their bodies when Peter finally slumped back, wrung out and heaving for breath. 

“Fuck,” Harley swore heavily, and Peter nodded in full agreement, barely aware of his boxers cooling as his body slowly came down from such a rush of massive endorphins that had him almost feeling light-headed. “That was a good fucking idea, whoa.”

Peter nodded, turning his head to get a kiss. Against Harley’s lips, he said, “You’ll have to pee on me next time.”

Harley’s pained groan only turned Peter on. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
